The Oldest Doesn't Always Know Best
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Sometimes all you really need to do is talk. Rubbish summary but please read. Part of Naomi Nichols series but Can be read as a standalone. For Camlann.


**

* * *

**

Disclamier:

  Dont own Supernatural but I Do own Naomi.

**A/N: **Right folks.  This is part of My Naomi Nichols series, but it can be read as a stand alone! And dont think I've forgotten about _A Glimmer of Hope _it's just taking time! sorry guys!

Anyways, this is for my darling beta **Camlann** as a belated birthday gift, now cause it's for her, then well.... the mistakes are all mine... forgive me?

Apart from that, it's the longest oneshot i have ever written, something like 8,333 words! guys, are you impressed? LOL

anwways, Enjoy and hit the cute little review button at the bottom, the favour is returned and i love to know what you think!

thanks

K

xox

* * *

The Oldest Doesn't Always Know Best.

Naomi pouted as she looked around the current motel room, it was the same as all the others that she had visited them in; threadbare carpet, cigarette stains, old furniture, uncomfortable beds, thin curtains, not that large. The one difference of this room was obvious, the silence was deafening. It had been for a good while now. There was no bantering, no loud obnoxious comments made to annoy anyone. Just silence. Just silence and almost emptiness. Just silence and almost emptiness and no Sammy. Of course, this wasn't_ her_ room, so to speak so Sammy wouldn't have been there anyway, _her_ room was above this one, but it was the same as all the others in this weird town in the middle of California. His dad had decided that they couldn't share a room and had paid for her to get her own room, so it was days together, under his watchful eye and nights alone in their own separate rooms, or sometimes, with a little luck, the three of them were together in some random little bar. Sergeant John was currently on a food run and she was bored. And horny.

A gleam of mischief passed through her eyes as they landed on Dean who was currently researching his own case, after his father decided it would be quicker to get out of Cali if they took the two cases that were there separately. _Three guesses why the old man wanted outta this state._ Naomi thought as she got up from the bed and walked slowly over to the little table where Dean was, his pen rattling off of the desk at random intervals. Looking over his shoulder, she read the top of the page of notes he had made.

"Banshee?" Stooping, she breathed against Dean's cheek as she rested her arms on his shoulders, "That's what you're gonna go hunt?" Her soft lips were caressing his jaw as she spoke, her warm hands sliding down the front of his shirt.

"That's the plan." Dean smirked, leaning into her warmth and trying to think past her hands slipping further still down his chest.

"You wont be gone long will you?" Naomi almost purred, her lips dangerously close to the pulse point on his neck.

"N-no, Not long." he stammered, keeping his cool around her was getting harder and harder each time she came to see him.

"How long is not long? A couple of hours?" she asked, placing kisses along his neck as her fingers came to a stop at his belt, drumming out at rhythm against the hard muscle of his abdomen. "So you'll get all this research done quickly and have a little time left to sneak out?" she asked, praying that the reply was in her favor.

"Mmhmm." Dean nodded, his eyes slipping shut as she kissed a path from his jaw to his lips, claiming them passionately as he somehow managed to move them backwards so that she could slip onto his lap. Her hands raked through his hair, left hand resting on the back of his neck and right hand cupping his jaw as she moved to sit astride him.

Dean's hands slipped around her with ease, one hand vanishing under her shirt at the back, the other tangling in her longish brown hair, holding her to him, research long forgotten as the battle for dominance began.

"I was gone for all of ten minutes." Came a gruff voice, making the two of them jump apart like a pair of inexperienced teenagers.

"Uh…Sorry…Sir" Dean added as an afterthought as his eyes fell to the floor, Naomi bit down on her lip to stop herself from saying something that she had a feeling she would regret.

"What?" she looked as John as she made her way over to the little fridge and took a can of Coke. "If you're waiting for an apology my advice would be not to bother, you won't get one from me." John glared and sat the lunch down on the table, wordlessly taking his own and walking over to the other bed.

"Can't you go back to one night stands?" he said to Dean, in all seriousness, Dean refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why would he? He has me… No, wait, he doesn't. Someone decided to put a sex ban on his twenty four year old son.." Naomi matched John's scowl with one of her own.

"You're a very outspoken young girl." John snapped and sat down on the bed, flipping open his journal.

"Yeah, I am. Get used to it." Naomi shrugged as she sat down on the other bed and flipped through the magazine lying there. Dean fought the smirk that was trying to make it's way onto his face at his father's lack of response and kept his head down as he tucked into his burger, risking a sidewards glance in Naomi's direction.

"Why are you even here?" John asked suddenly , looking up from his journal, and waiting for an answer.

"Spring break." Naomi shrugged and sat up properly, he position matching John's, her own way of warning him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"That didn't answer my question you could have been anywhere, don't you have a home to go to?" John asked.

"Mmhmm, but my dad's outta town on a business trip and won't be back for a few days, so when he is, I'll be out of your hair and your son's bed." Naomi kinked a brow at John, a smirk passing over her soft pout-y lips as she got up and took the remaining burger out of the bag and unwrapped it.

"How long will that take?" John's eyes looked hopeful, the thought of getting rid of her soon all too apparent in his tone.

"About a week." The hope in John's eyes dimmed and faded as Naomi leant against the table and took a bite out of her burger. "I'll be gone soon though, I'm gonna go and visit a friend so it'll take about two more days to get rid of me." Naomi ignored the look Dean gave her as she placed down her burger and walked into the bathroom.

John looked up from his journal, just in time to catch the glare Dean threw at him. "Don't look at me like that, Dean>" John warned and Dean's angry gaze fell beck to the book on front of him. John shook his head and went back to his own journal, flicking through the pages until he came to rest on the notes he had made about the haunting.

* * *

Naomi smirked as she watched the muscles of Dean's back flex under his shirt as he picked up and checked a few of the guns he had lying on the table. She leant against the wall just beside the bed and watched as he methodically moved about the room, from table to bed and back again.

"You know that freaks me out." she muttered as he checked the blade he had just pulled from it's sheath.

"Well if you weren't so pretty we wouldn't have a problem would we Winchester?" Naomi teased and winked at him when he smirked at her.

"You wouldn't like it if I watched you when you did that." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Sure I would, knowing you couldn't take your pretty eyes off of me, I'd play on that." Naomi smiled seductively, before licking her lips.

"Do not under any circumstances do that to me now, my dad would have a heart attack if he walked into _that_," Dean warned gently, and returned to what he was doing when Naomi rolled her eyes at him.

"When do you reckon you'll be back tonight?" Naomi asked as she watched Dean load up his bag with different weaponry.

"I dunno, hopefully, around two maybe, why?" he asked, a flirty gleam in his eye as he abandoned the bag and walked over to her.

"I wanted to see you before I left." Naomi looked at the floor and Dean looked away.

"Before you left? This cause of my dad?" Dean asked, his gaze firmly on the wall to the left of her head.

"Dean, I'm not gonna stay here and take that from him and I don't wanna be too nasty to him, I still wanna have the option of hooking up with you, you know." Naomi's eyes locked on his jaw, the familiar twitch as he grit his teeth.

"Well I still want you to have the option of seeing me too, but I think that all you need to do is show him he can't push you around. He's just a bit…job orientated and doesn't want anything to complicate things." Dean risked a glance at Naomi then, her blue eyes sparkling with understanding before she slowly closed them as she stood on tip toe to kiss him on the lips.

"When does he leave on his hunt?" she asked when he pulled away, resting her arms on his shoulders, left hand sliding through his hair.

"Um, about an hour after me but he said he'd be back later than me," Dean's fingers came up to play with the end of her hair , "Way later." the flirty gleam was back in his eyes, twinkling dangerously in the fast-fading light.

"Good." Naomi smirked at him before pulling his lips down to hers, keeping the kiss at a slow gentle pace.

"Oh for God's sake." John snapped irritably as he walked into the room from getting supplies from the truck.

"Oh what now?" Naomi asked as Dean turned around, still with her in his arms.

"Do you want to get him killed? Is that your plan?" John almost yelled and Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure, I want Dean dead, that's the new in-thing these days in the fashion world have a dead boyfriend and if he's not dead get him killed. What the hell are you talking about John?" Naomi pushed away from Dean, _No way am I hiding in his shadow._

"You're distracting him from this hunt that's what I'm talking about. He wont come back at all if you keep taking his mind off of the hunt, if you keep his mind on you all the time. It's selfish!" John had thrown the bag he was holding down onto the floor and Naomi watched as Dean readied himself to pounce.

"Well maybe he wouldn't get distracted if you would let me finish the job instead of leaving him half turned on and horny! He's fucking twenty four and you've slapped a sex ban on him!" Naomi raged, the sudden accusation obliterating any self control she had.

"He's my son! I can do what ever the hell I want with him!"

"He's my boyfriend and he's a grown man John! You let him go and almost get killed by all sorts of thing people nightmares wont touch but you wont let me screw him!?" _Oh crap Naomi, calm down…you're going to say something you'll regret here._

"I have parental control over him, I don't have to justify my actions to some snobby little school girl who thinks she's better than the rest of us because she's daddy's little princess who pays for everything and gives her all her own way!" John said venomously.

"Spoiled? Spoiled!" Naomi shouted incredulously. "I stopped spending my dad's cash when I was sixteen John, I went out and I got a job, I pay my own schooling, and what's wrong with wanting an education, huh? I'm not different from you! What scares you the most is that I'm so similar to you and you think that I'm taking your son away from you because you were too selfish and too self absorbed to support the other one and pushed him away instead!" Naomi's body was shaking with rage, her voice getting louder and louder with every sentence.

"For God's sake shut up both of you!" Dean yelled, turning to Naomi as she breathed heavily into the room. "Go to your room, please Mimi, I'll come up to see you before I go, okay?" Dean asked, smiling a soft smile.

"You know what, don't bother, have precious time with daddy, wouldn't want this spoiled brat to distract you know would you?" Naomi spat, hurt shining in her massive blue orbs. _Why does he always take _his _side?_

"Naomi!" Dean called after her as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Oh for the love of God!. Naomi cursed as she walked towards her car and leant on the hood. Why does he always do that, I mean come on would it kill him to stand up for me once every so often?_

"Naomi?" _Oh fuck off Dean._

"What!?" Naomi said sharply, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What was that in there?" His voice as gentle as the hand be placed on her lower back.

"He attacked me Dean, maybe not physically but verbally and you let him! You never stand up to him Dean!" Naomi seethed.

"He's my dad, I'm not supposed to talk to him like that" Dean disbelievingly.

"Right, but there is no way in hell you're supposed to let him talk to you like that. He doesn't talk to you Dean, he talks _at_ you." Naomi sighed as she turned away from him, "and you let him." she added quietly.

"Naomi. I'm all he has left, he's all I've got. I'm all he's got. I'm not gonna ruin that just because he gives me orders." Dean shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean." Naomi said softly turning to him and cupping his jaw in her hands. "He's not all you have, Your not he has, you both have me when you need someone, whether he's willing to accept that or not. And you both still have Sam." she smiled a soft smile and sighed again when Dean shook his head. "Dean, come on. You know deep down in your heart that you still have him. He's your baby brother." Naomi pulled Dean into her for a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What no kiss?" Dean smirked and Naomi let out a playful giggle.

"So demanding Winchester." Naomi joked as she pulled him into a lingering kiss.

* * *

John watched as Dean took his bag out to the car and Naomi followed him, _why does she always have to make things so hard? Cant she see what I'm trying to protect him from? It hurt so bad when I lost Mary and I couldn't stand to watch my son go through that. I wont._ John let out a heavy breath as he followed them out into the parking lot.

"Come but safely and quickly please?" Naomi bit her lips seductively as she let her fingers trail down Dean's chest.

"Oh trust me baby, I will." Dean winked at her before getting into the car and firing up her engine. "And can you please not kill each other when I'm gone?" Dean asked, his voice drowned out by the deafening blare of "Highway to hell."

Naomi smiled as she waved him off and watched the tail lights of the Impala fade into the night.

"When are you leaving?" she turned to John, eyebrows raised.

"In an hour. I wont be back until the early hours and I expect Dean there when I get back." John looked into the distance and Naomi trolled her eyes.

"Whatever just don't be back too early." she glared and walked over to the set of stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached her room. _Sometimes,_ John thought, _I wish I could make that girl understand what the problem is, other times I just want to wring her bloody neck._

John walked back into his own room, closing the door and salting it before sitting down heavily on the bed. This wasn't how he had imagined it would be all those years ago when Dean was born, and it was even further from the fantasy he had had when Sammy was born. _Fantasy. That's exactly what it had been. Never once did I think I would be a single father and widowed before my second son had even gotten to know what it was to be alive properly. I don't want Dean to know how that feels. I know I pressure him but I've lost one son and a wife already, I cant lose another one, especially down that road. I see too much of Mary in her to let Dean go through that and I know he's fallen for her already, I just want to make him stop._

John scrubbed a hand down is face as he shifted on the bed and pulled his cell out, shaking hands scrolling down to the one =number he knew he wouldn't be able to dial, surprising himself when he hit the call button and he held the cell to his ear, only to get the busy tone. _Typical._ Getting to his feet again, John walked over to the information he had on the wall about his case; simple haunting, simple salt and burn. It shouldn't take as ling as he had told them, but that was the intention. He wouldn't give them all that much time together, the sooner she was off with her friends the better. Picking up his journal, John headed back to the bed and flipped to the front of it, the place where his diary was and the place where he kept pictures of his family. _When it was a family, when it wasn't this mess._

* * *

Naomi stood at the window and watched as John peeled out of the parking lot before she turned back into the room. She had a lot of things to get done for this to be perfect for him. Naomi went over to the black bag that was sitting on the little table and took the candles out of it, followed by the melted chocolate in a bowl, the strawberries and of course the blindfold and handcuffs. Naomi laughed to herself as she walked over to the little bedside table and placed a big candle down then a little tea light in front of it, before going to the other side and doing the same. She went over to her red hold-all and took out the red silken bed throw she had made and tossed it over the scratchy motel sheets and smoothed it out, smiling to herself about how good it actually looked. _What next? Oh right.. me._ Naomi giggle as she walked back over to the red bag and took out the black lacy lingerie and her make up bag and hair tongs and extensions. Throwing a worried glance at the clock, she cursed softly under her breath when she realised she had an hour to get perfect for her Dean.

The hour passed before Naomi knew it but she was ready in the nick of time, lighting the candles and all but throwing herself on the bed as the alarm on her cell went off, signalling two o'clock. She lay down on her side, hand supporting her head, the other resting on the bed in front of her, the chocolates and the strawberries within reach. All she had to do was wait for Dean to come back.

* * *

Dean huffed out a breath as he pushed himself out of the grave and reached for the salt canister only to be sent flying head first into another headstone. "Ah fuck." he groaned in pain as the woman started to scream again, as she threw him against a tree, a few of his ribs cracking on impact. Dean thanked whatever God was up there as he grabbed for the shotgun that was within his reach and fired of a few rounds in the direction the woman was screaming from. Taking a few deep breaths Dean pushed to his feet, staggering in the direction of the gave and the salt, petrol and matches need to get rid of this broad for good. Grabbing for the petrol and salt canisters as he tucked the shot gin under his arm, Dean heard her voice start to scream again and made short work of pouring the petrol and salt into the grave in one fell swoop, only to be knocked to the ground again when he reached for the matches. "oh fuck off!" Dean yelled into the emptiness of the graveyard, blasting another shot through the things face. _Come on Dean just hold on and fight her mo'fo ass, come on you can do this, just a little longer and you can get back to Naomi before she leaves. _Dean's half closed eyes shot open at the realisation that Naomi would be leaving him in a matter of hours and he wasn't going to get to spend much time with her. Reaching for the matches and managing to light one this time before she came back, Dean tossed the flame into the grave bed as she decided that he was going to go head first into the tree again, her deafening cries as she burned slowly getting further and further away as Dean succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Naomi jumped from the bed when she heard a car engine pull into the parking lot, and raced tot he window in the eerie moonlit room. He candles had long since burned out and Naomi was currently in a t-shirt and a pair of old denims as she watched out of the window for Dean to come back. Naomi let out a weary sigh as John's truck pulled into the parking lot again and she walked slowly to the door, _maybe he was right, maybe I am a distraction who gets him hurt. _Slipping on a pair of tennis shoes, Naomi made the short trip down stairs to the ill-fated conversation that was about to occur. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase she sighed again, before closing the gap between herself and the eldest Winchester. "Uh…Hey John." Naomi tired to smile as the worry over Dean's whereabouts and safety began to eat away at her insides, the familiar taste of bile rising in her throat, ceasing any words.

"Naomi." John regarded, eyebrow raised as he shouldered the bag he had been filling. "Aren't you supposed to be corrupting my son?"

"Uh…Yeah…I guess.. I mean if that's how you want to put it, but um see…Dean's…" Naomi's throat seized up on her, words coming to an abrupt halt as full realisation dawned on her that Dean may not come back.

"Dean's what?" John almost snapped, worry evident in this thick voice.

"….Not here." Naomi knew how absurd this sounded, even to someone who hunted ghosts for a living but she couldn't bear to say what she thought, what she was trying not to think at that particular point in time.

"What do you mean Dean's not here?" Naomi could tell that John, too, was carefully picking his words.

"He didn't come back, I called it rang out, I thought maybe he was with you but…he's not." Naomi could have slapped herself there and then, but she had to point out the obvious, eliminate all the horrible images of her mind, she needed to keep talking, babbling, keep from thinking of that could have, what may well have happened to her Dean.

"He hasn't came back at all?" John's tone was soft, that alone freaked Naomi out, but the silent nod of his head and the indication to follow him into the room cast a deep feeling that weighed more than fear into her heart.

The almost eerie silence of the motel room seemed louder when John closed to door to the traffic outside. "Did you hear anything at all from him?" John asked, tossing the bag onto the bed and searching through for the shotgun he knew was there.

"Um.. No… is there anything I can do?" Naomi asked, a touch of desperation in her voice.

"Not right now, stay here until I get back, what cemetery was he going to?" John looked back at her from the door way he was now standing in, Naomi had no feeling and no idea how he could move around so fast.

"Um… Oaklane? Something like that." Naomi shrugged helplessly and John nodded before closing the door behind him.

_Great Naomi just friggin great, way to show daddy dearest that you're the right girl for his son. Bang up job there princess. Ha, what if he doesn't have a son and it's all my fault. Why is it always me? What did I do to deserve this? What the fuck did Dean do to deserve this? Come on, if there is a god up there, let me find him. Let me help him. Just let me hold him again, Is that to much to fucking ask!?_ Naomi fell onto her knees in the middle of the room, violent sobs wracking her body, as she held her head in her eyes and cried.

* * *

John sped through the city, the lights blurring into one constant line of fantastic white light, a light which burned his eyes and made the tears that were there course down his cheek one at a time, like soldier at role call. There had only ever been four nights in John Winchester's life that he was scared, well this scared anyway, and this was one of those nights. The first time he felt fear as vast as this was the night Mary died, the night that thing took his precious wife from him, the second, well the second time he thought he was going to lose his youngest son. Watching all those doctors and nurses trying to fix his little boy, then later sitting at his bedside surrounded by tubes. That was one of the only nights he broke his "No Hospitals" policy, and he only broke it because his eldest son begged him to take Sammy to the ER, pleaded with him and warned him that something was wrong. The most recent time before this one was the night Sammy left, that night two years ago, the things that were said, things that he would never be able to take back, echoed in his mind. He had lost hi baby boy, but this time, right now? He wasn't prepared to lose another one. Not now.

The tires of his truck came to a skidding halt at the entrance of the graveyard, and John leapt out, running across the gravelled path in search of his son, of the Impala or any indication that Dean had been there that night. Row after row of grave stones, and trees and gravelled paths alike turned up nothing, until in one small deserted area of land, the mound of dirt and the dug up grave left brought a small smile to his lips. Until he noticed the absence of the Impala and his son.

"Shit Dean, Where are you?" John whispered into the peculiar darkness that was cast upon him by the shadows of the moon. Rifling through his pockets, John took out his cell and scrolled down to Dean's number, the familiar tone of "Back In Black" echoing through the empty graveyard hand John fighting against the wave of nausea that hit him without warning. Scrolling down to the next number on the list, John thanked whatever God was up there that he actually answered this time.

"Bobby, you heard from Dean?"

"_Oh hello to you to John," Bobby said sarcastically._

"Come on Singer, I don't have time for your BS. Have you heard form him or not?" John snapped.

"_No I haven't, is there something wrong John?"_

John sighed and said no before ending the call and ringing up the last number he knew he could ask before he resorted to desperate measures.

"Hey Jim, it's John, Listen has Dean been in touch with you tonight?" John asked.

"_Sorry, John I haven't heard from Dean since that hunt in Boston." Jim replied apologetically._

"Thanks anyway, If you do hear form him give me a call would' ya?"

"_Will do John."_

John scrubbed a hand down his face as he scrolled to her number, maybe she would come in useful but in no means was she getting allowed to stay in his life after this, _no fucking way._

"Naomi It's John… Dean's not here, Listen, I need you to call up the hospitals and sheriffs offices nearby, see if you can track him down."

"_Okay, anything else?"_

"No, just do that and I'll clear up here, cant have the feds on our trail when we don't know where he is, and don't even think about calling in any little favours from Daddy's friends okay?" John knew he should go easy on her, she did seem cut up about his disappearance, _that's because it's her fault._

"_Alright, I wont call in any help." _

"Good." John clicked the cell shut and scanned the area for danger before striding over to Dean's cell and placing it in his pocket, putting the shotgun he was carrying onto the ground and set about filling in the grave.

* * *

Naomi paced the floor waiting for John to come back, for a state as big as this there weren't that many hospitals, medical centres or sheriff's offices in it. None of which had had a man of Dean's description in in the last week let alone the last twenty four hours. _Come on Dean, where are you babe? Just find somewhere you can ring from, anywhere, even if you don't call for long just to let me know where you are. _

The door swung open and John strode in, slamming it shut and tossing the shotgun off of the wall.

"Why the hell couldn't you have left when I wanted you to huh? Your not content with taking one of my boys you want both!?" he roared, arms flailing dramatically in the air.

"Took both of them? John what the fuck are you talking about?" Naomi asked, perplexed.

"You filled Sam's head with stupid notions of school and he abandoned his family for it, now Dean could be dead and it's your fault!"

"My fault?!" Naomi yelled. "No John, let's not start with the blame game, Sam went to Stanford because he could, because he wanted to, he wanted a better life than hunting could give him. As for Dean, Why weren't you with him tonight? Oh that's right, good old daddy dearest was on his own hunt, so he could get out of this state, for his own reasons." Naomi shook her head and snorted indignantly.

"Dean's a big boy, he can go on hunts himself he's not incapable." John pointed at her, spitting in his fury.

"Then start fucking treating him like a grown man John!" Naomi screamed back, almost in John's face. The dulcet - and highly ironic - tones of "I don't wanna live without our love" breaking the tension filled silence. Naomi grabbed at her cell and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_uh…hey, is my dad there."_

"Yeah…" Naomi threw a glare in his direction.

"_Best not let him know I'm calling then, huh, anyways…Dean's here, I just thought you should know and um, maybe come get him? He's in pretty bad shape and I have him doped up on some painkillers and sedatives but you know what he's like, horse tranquilisers wouldn't knock him out." the voice on the other side of the cell vibrated in a nervous laughter. Naomi let out a sigh of relief._

"Sure thing, um… it's a two hours drive though…" Naomi trailed off and bit down on her lip nervously.

"_I think I can deal with him for that length of time." Sam's soft voice joked with her, Naomi knew it was to put her worried mind at ease. _

"Thanks babe, we'll be there as soon as we can." Naomi clicked her cell shut and reached for her discarded leather jacket.

"I thought I told you not to call in anyone." John snapped and Naomi spun around, her face inches with his, and grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

"Now, you listen here Winchester, I say this once and once only, I did not call in a favor, I am not the evil whore you have me pegged as and I did not destroy your family. I aint going nowhere so you can get that idea out of your thick head." Naomi shook him once, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Don't talk down to me, I am not some sort of common muck you think you can order about, is that clear?" Naomi demanded, taking his silence as an agreement she let him go and walked out of the room. John waited until she had walked away to smile a soft smile_. Yeah_, he thought, _she's defiantly a keeper._

* * *

John pulled out of the city and onto the freeway, the tension in the car was almost unbearable. Naomi hadn't said a word, her ocean blue eyes constantly on the rising sun on the horizon.

"Look Naomi…." John started, letting out a breath when she didn't turn around. "I know I haven't been the most welcoming of people…" John paused to take in a breath when Naomi let out a snort. "But I do have my reasons you know."

"Yeah I do know John," Naomi turned to face him then, eyes shining with some sort of emotion that John couldn't quite read. "It's just, you cant go around blaming everyone else for it, it's not fair on them and it's not fair on you. Dean wouldn't leave you. Ever. And Sam…he didn't leave you, not without a fight, Sam would have rather been able to keep in touch with you than have things the way they are." Naomi sighed and let her gaze fall into her lap.

"How would you know that?" John asked simply, his mind too tired to put any kind of emotion into it.

"Because he told me." Naomi said on a shrug, eyes never leaving her lap.

"That's my point Naomi, my sons would rather come and talk to you, whose more or less a stranger than talk to their own father." John shook his head sadly and Naomi reached over, her hand covering his on the wheel.

"It's out of respect John, you are not a bad father or some evil monster that they're too scared to approach. They love you and respect you too much to let you down, they're doing as they were taught, not showing emotion, they don't wanna let you down that's why they come to me." Naomi smiled a soft smile that John couldn't help but return.

"you know what annoys me the most about you, why it hurts so much to see my Dean with you?" he asked her, eyes leaving the road to look into hers.

"What?" she smiled back and John swallowed hard.

"When you two are together, all I can see and all I can think about is Mary and I, the way you are with him and the way you treat him, reminds me so much of her and the way she used to treat me, it hurts Naomi." John confessed, eyes going back to the road in a futile attempt to shield his tears from her.

"I thought as much, you know instead of being a pig you could have took me to one side and told me that." Naomi smirked and give his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and sitting back in her seat, "and for the record John, I wont hurt him. Well I'll do my best not to." She finished on a sigh and slouched down in her seat.

"I appreciate that."

"John, don't get alarmed but I think I'm falling in love with your son. If I have your permission of course." Naomi sniggered and John let out a laugh.

"You can fall for him as long as you get his sorry ass from Sam's dorm." John risked a glance at Naomi who sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

"Come on Dean, lye still!" Sam scolded as he tried to get a very drowsy Dean to lay on the bed until he got his side stitched. _two years outta the game and you still get dragged into it. _

"S'my." Dean groaned, rolling away from the obvious pain Sam was causing him.

"Stay still Dean." Sam warned

"No s'my don unersand." Dean slurred out and grabbed for Sam's wrist who huffed out an agitated breath and looked up at Dean.

"What?"

"I miss you, Mimi miss you, dad dun-oh wha he's say."

"Dean, you're making next to no sense, so can you please shut up?" Sam asked. _Of course I know what he's saying but a fully conscious Dean wouldn't be saying that so lets skip the monologue and pray she gets her ass her soon. Come on Mimi, just this once get here soon._

"S'my, you little brother, I love you come home." there was a desperation to Dean's voice that Sam didn't like, a tone that Sam never liked to hear in Dean's voice, but as the bed clothes became further soaked with blood Sam knew why. It wasn't that Dean wasn't fully conscious, it was that Dean was scared, scared enough to admit feelings, and the thought of his big macho brother that afraid, made a chill set deep in Sam's bones. _Come on Naomi where are you?_

* * *

Naomi trudged up another flight of stairs, grinning triumphantly when she reached the top only to realise that she was surrounded but at least twelve wooden doors, door which Sam cold be behind, the only problem was, she didn't know which one. _Great._ Naomi's eyes lit up when she saw a blonde girl walking out of a dorm room and towards her.

"Hi!" she called and the girl looked startled. "I'm looking for Sam Winchester, you wouldn't know where I could find him would you?" Naomi smiled a relieved smiled when the girl suddenly went from afraid to willing to help in one fell swoop.

"Oh Sam, no problem, end door on your left….wait you're the hot brunette he goes on about aren't you?" the girl looks slightly disappointed.

"I don't know but don't worry kid, family friend I wouldn't touch Sammy, hang on in there, he's a good kid." Naomi winked at the girl and thanked her before rushing off in the direction of Sam's room.

Naomi let out a breath before she knocked on the door, "Sex Inspector open up." she called, grinning to herself at the memory it evoked. Naomi stepped back in surprise when a slightly scruffy, rather smelly and drunk, - or high, Naomi couldn't exactly pinpoint- guy opened the door.

"You can inspect me anytime sexy!" he called and Naomi swallowed.

"You know if I was looking for you, I would but seeing as I'm not, can you let me in so I can go inspect Sam?" Naomi tried push by only to be stopped by the kid's arm across her chest.

"What's the magic word?!" he beamed at her, revelling a set of yellow stained teeth.

"Breath mint?" Naomi tried and the guy shook his head.

"Guess again sweetheart." he said slimily. Naomi grabbed him and pushed him up against the door.

"You want my next guess? My nest guess is you get your fucking slimy ass out of her before I pick a window for you." she said before letting him go and steeping into the apartment.

"I love a fiery girl." he called before Naomi glared at him and he raced out of the door.

"Make a habit of kicking innocent kids out of college dorms?" came the familiar voice and Naomi spun on her heel.

"Hey kid." she smiled and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him close. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay but your not here for me are you?." Sam smiled and placed a kiss against her head.

"Well I'm here for you if you need me, but I'm also here to pick him up, I'm sorry kid, I don't know why he came here and not the motel." Naomi shrugged and let him go. "Would you mind if i went and checked on him?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "Be my guest, you want anything to eat or drink?" Sam smiled as the brunette looked around the little dorm and laughed when she looked at him expectantly. "The door facing you."

"Thanks BFG and a coffee would be great." Naomi smiled at him and walked slowly over to the door in front of her: it was left slightly ajar, open enough so she could see the bed and Dean's arms hanging limply from it. Fighting back the nausea and the tears, Naomi walked slowly into the room, stifling a gasp at how bloody Dean was and how small he looked in the bed.

"Hey," she whispered calmly as she made her way over to beside the bed, noticing he was looking at her with bleary eyes.

"Naomi?" he grit out and she smiled, her fingers slipping through his as her other hand rested lightly on his head.

"You gave us quite a scare there baby, out of all the places I should have known you'd wind up here." she bent down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "just relax okay, you're gonna need your strength in a bit because we have to move you to the Impala again so I can take you back."

"I don't want to go, I can't leave him again." Dean shook his head but kept a firm grip on Naomi's hand.

"I know Dean, but listen, this time's gonna be different okay Babe? Sam's gonna spend breaks with me and you can come and visit." Naomi smiled again, and Dean visibly relaxed, and for the first time that night, allowed himself to fall into a semi peaceful got to her feet and pulled the blanket further round about his shoulders, and made her way silently into the living room kitchen area and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "So how's things?" she asked softly, waiting for a smart ass answer from Sam.

"They're going pretty well, I've made some friends, got this place, looking for a job, I have my eye on this girl." the smile faded from Sam's face and Naomi second guessed what was coming.

"They miss you too Sam. I know as much." Naomi grinned as she walked towards him and Sam laughed softly.

"They tell you the same thing I did?" Sam laughed and Naomi nodded, taking the cup of coffee from him before leaning against the counter.

"Dean feels it the most, but I had the weirdest conversation with your dad on the way over here." Naomi shuddered and Sam laughed loudly, almost spilling his own coffee.

"My dad held a conversation with you? What's the world coming to?" Sam shook his head, leaning against the kitchen work surface.

"Yeah, Well as much as I love your presence and coffee, I need to get him back."Naomi smiled regretfully and Sam nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Sam exhaled heavily, "How are you getting him back to where ever it is your staying?" the question seemed to suddenly occur to Sam.

"Your dad's making the two hour drive back to the motel to get all our stuff together, I just need to find a motel here for us." Naomi shrugged and sipped on her coffee.

"I still can't believe you and my dad are no longer sworn enemies." Sam stated as he leant off of the counter and turned to place his cup down.

"We're not the evil people we thought the other one was, I guess we're not actually that different to be honest." Naomi turned around too, placing the mug down onto the counter and looked out of the window.

"We should probably start trying to move princess in there." Sam chuckled slightly and Naomi put her hand on his arm.

"I meant what I said, come to mine for spring break, and fall break and summer break and Christmas break and any other random breaks you guys have here." she stood on tiptoe to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Dean would love it."

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded and smiled half-heartedly. Naomi knew why of course, spring break would come but Sam wouldn't, and Dean wouldn't show up either.

* * *

Naomi gave Sam a final hug before she got into the driver's side of the Impala and started the engine. The warm heat of the Californian sun scorched through the windshield, and the soft glare almost blinded her as she fumbled helplessly for the sunglasses that she knew were in the glove compartment. When her fingers grasped the smooth black plastic Naomi grinned and fluidly slipped them on, _so this is how he feels when he wears these then, huh. _Naomi burst into laughter when she caught sight of herself in the rear view mirror: her hair was up in some weird lopsided mess, reminiscent of a bun, and his glasses seemed huge on her small face.

"What's the noise for?" Dean asked groggily from the back seat. "And why am I moving?"

"Because," Naomi looked into the rear-view, "Santa requires your presence to help the preparations for the tooth fairy's wedding to the Easter bunny." _Aw how adorable._ Naomi thought as Dean looked at her through half opened sleepy eyes, to stare at her blankly before slowly nodding.

"I got hit on the head didn't I?" he asked slowly, trying in vain to properly sit up.

"Yeah, and the side and the chest, and your ribs are kinda busted up so sitting up probably isn't your best idea." Naomi winked at Dean in the mirror and he nodded carefully laying back down. "Do you even remember anything?" Naomi asked, turning slightly in her seat so as she could reach behind her to touch Dean's forehead. "You've cooled down at least."

"What, you're saying I'm not hot?" he asked with a smirk and Naomi shook her head.

"No, Dean, you're absolutely smoking hot, but your temperature has went down, which is a good thing." Naomi smirked when Dean gently kissed the back of her hand, avoiding her question altogether. _I'll take that as I remember most of it Naomi. _Running her fingers as best she could through his hair before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, keep those eyes of yours on that road so you don't dent my baby." Dean smiled a weary smile and Naomi blew him a kiss in the rear view.

"She's in safe hands babe, I promise." Naomi said as she looked down to the floor to find the stash of CD's she had hidden in the car.

"That's what I'm worried about." Dean said worriedly.

* * *

"You had a conversation with my dad? Like a real conversation?" Dean asked as Naomi pulled one of his shirts on.

"Yeah, we almost hugged." Naomi shuddered again and Dean's eyes widened. "of course, that was after I almost killed him." she laughed slightly.

"That's my girl." Dean smirked, moving to kiss her, only to wince and ease back onto the bed.

"Yeah, and you know it." Naomi whispered against his lips, before claiming them in a soft kiss. "now come on, and sleep!" she kissed him on the cheek as she gently climbed over him as she turned out the light, settling on her side next to him.

"Thanks." Dean whispered into the darkness.

"For what?" Naomi asked, a nervous giggle passing her throat.

"Sorting things out, sometimes I wonder what I would do without you." Dean confessed.

"Just sometimes?" Naomi giggled and Dean sighed.

"I'm being serious Naomi, you seem to keep us altogether and keep us all sane and give us somewhere to go." Dean continued.

"Are you still doped on Painkillers?" Naomi asked, titling her head further into Dean's space, her forehead almost touching the side of his face.

"Naomi, come on, oh forget it." Dean sighed and Naomi smiled.

"I know what you're trying to say babe, because I feel the same way too…I love you." Naomi placed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek and gently rested her arm over his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
